1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reconstitution based packaging solutions.
2. Background Art
Integrated circuit (IC) chips or dies are typically interfaced with other circuits using a package that can be attached to the printed circuit board (PCB). Example package types include ball grid array (BGA) or land grid array (LGA) packages. One type of BGA or LGA package has one or more IC dies attached to a first surface of a package substrate, and an array of solder balls or land pads located on a second surface of the package substrate.
The complexity of a package depends upon the functionality requirements of the package. For example, in some cases, the package may enclose multiple integrated circuits to form a system-in-a-package (SiP). Also, the package substrate may include a single or multiple conductive lavers, laminated together with dielectric material.
The package substrate is typically manufactured in a panel format. The panel is cut into individual substrate pieces as desired during package construction. Individual substrates are then tested and faulty substrates are discarded. Individual substrates that are known to be good (“known-good”) are used in package fabrication with integrated circuits (ICs).
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.